1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent years have witnessed the increasing pervasiveness of the technology of connecting devices by wireless communication and transmitting/receiving data according to specifications such as Bluetooth®. Such a technology of connecting devices by wireless connection provides high convenience, because the user can freely connect devices together by wireless communication to transmit/receive data simply by bringing a device near the target device. However, in order to connect devices by wireless communication, it is necessary to make initial settings to enable the wireless communication. The settings are complicated to practically perform wireless communication, and therefore a user who is not familiar with making device settings may have difficulty.
To overcome such a problem, there is disclosed a communication system for connecting wireless devices via an intermediary terminal (see patent document 1). In such a communication system, the communication target devices are identified from among many wireless communication devices with the use of a communication unit having directivity, and communication is established between the identified devices. Accordingly, settings for wireless communication between the devices can be easily made.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-200887
However, the technology described in patent document 1 requires an intermediary terminal in addition to the devices. Furthermore, various settings need to be made after the intermediary terminal has established communications between the devices, in order to transmit/receive data and to perform predetermined processes on the transmitted/received data. Thus, the user still needs to perform complicated operations for making such settings.